


I'm sorry

by oppaholixx



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit rushed, Domestic Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk - Freeform, jealous suk, just wanna contribute, mention of yoonbin, slight angst, suk just wanna hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppaholixx/pseuds/oppaholixx
Summary: Hyunsuk finally let go the obscure thoughts swirling in his mind.Sometimes, he would attempt to open up on him during night when they were just sitting close to each other, but it never been said as he was being dramatically sensitive and thought of lashing his pent up emotions to his boyfriend.With his chest still throbbing in pain, he stand on his feet while running a hand over his face.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> hello people! i just felt like writing sukhoon au today so I did haha. and before you start reading, i just want to remind ya'll that i'm not really good at this. you might see some errors here. that's all, pls proceed.

A pleasant glint of sunlight grazed the brunette's smooth skin as soon as he pull off the window blinds. The male emit a sigh of anticipation, feeling slightly giddy seeing the sun illuminates the whole city in moderate heat, first after the hot scorching summer. It is the first day of September, the start of the fall, the perfect season to wander under the sun without worrying about getting your skin burned. His lips curl upwards, turning his head to the left to see the clock and mentally calculates the remaining time for him to prepare.

Meanwhile, a smaller guy on a purplish nightwear stirred to his sleep upon feeling the warmness on his cheek. He trashes around in a ttempt to shelter his face from the light but miserably failed and soon gained consciousness. As he reach to his side, his eyes shot open only to find out it's empty. Half awake, he scan his squinted eyes around until he stop to the figure standing by the window, back facing him. It got him thinking for a few seconds until it dawn into him.

"Baby." The grogginess in his voice brought the taller man's head to turn his way, the sun glowing his face with right amount of light. The smaller felt some tingles inside his chest at the sight as he steps on the cold floor, sluggishly moving towards the other not minding if he ever smell right at the moment. Without so much thought, he snakes his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind with its head on the crook of his neck which the latter immediately responded.

"Go back to sleep, it's still early." The taller softy said and delicately rubs the skin caging him. The other grunts as a reply, feeling his eyes shutting close to the calmness of the surrounding. Jihoon just shrugs it off, staying in their position for awhile, just them feeling the warmness of the sun.

"The weather is nice. Wanna go for a walk?" Jihoon asks, in attempt to break the silence. He almost thought the other ignored his question and dosed off to sleep 'til he felt a lazy nod from the other, like he is unsure of what to answer. Nonetheless, he just let it slide.

"Okay, let's get fix first." The taller takes the other's wrist but the smaller only tightens the hug. Jihoon has the hunch of it, about the contradicting responds from his boyfriend. He doesn't even need to know it as he can already feel it in his veins.

"Hyunsuk, please don't do this to me. Don't you want to say something?" Jihoon turns his body around to face the smaller in agitation, intently looking at him. Hyunsuk didn't met the other's eyes, slightly guilty for acting stupid, again. But most importantly, his boyfriend mentioned his name, only happens when he is annoyed or mad. 

"Come on, let's not talk about it. Please let me hug you more." The smaller dimissively said, scoots even closer while snuggling on his boyfriend's shoulder. Jihoon just stood still in irritation, not even lifting a finger to reciprocate the latter's touch. Hyunsuk might be older than him but his attitude is equal to a toddler.

"I told you it would be just for a week. You are making it hard for me as if I'm not coming back to you." The taller speaks in monotonous voice not wanting to sound more mad. However, despite of his determination to fix the situation, the smaller only clings to his arms like a baby, completely out of his mind. In times like this, Jihoon can't be sure of what to do to match his boyfriend's antics.

"That is not the case." Hyunsuk answers back in a sulking tone. "just let me hug you more." He proceeds, voice muffled for pressing his face too hard on the other's skin. The taller felt a little furious and at the same time flustered to his actions as if they haven't been casually talking about it the previous days. And the fact that it's work-related, not even a place to have fun and unwind.

First day of September and Jihoon is leaving Seoul for a work project being held somewhere outside the city. A week ago, they were having a late lunch together when the taller announced his out of town work schedule. He could still remember the smaller's face when he said that, nodding his head in affirmation. They were fine with it for the first few days or it's just him, he's not sure. Hyunsuk seemed okay with the idea of getting away from his boyfriend for a whole week, first time after a year of living together. He wants to believe that the smaller is just being childish, but with the continuous sulking makes him think that other despise the idea of it but sucker to say it out loud. It's not like he have a choice either.

Jihoon wordlessly unfold the arms embracing him, leaving his boyfriend standing stupidly behind. It feels like if he say a word, it will fall into another episode of useless argument. And he has gotten tired of it. 

"You're confusing me. If you keep being like this, I might cancel the trip and if I get fired, it's your fault. " Jihoon dives on the mattress and reach for his phone sitting on the night stand. "I'll order breakfast for us." A few taps and his phone is pressed against his ears. 

Hyunsuk could only watch his boyfriend's every move, face downcast and utterly disappointed of the situation. He has told about the work-related trip and of course agreed right away. Besides, it is not something for him to decide. Jihoon just want to let him know. He was okay with a week without Jihoon, just to be clear, but when he heard about Yoonbin's name being mentioned on yesterday's phone, offering his boyfriend a ride makes him boil inside. Hyunsuk thought the tension between them has died down, and that Yoonbin had learn his lesson not to get into the picture again, but since they're workmates, it seemed nearly impossible for them not to meet.

"About Yoonbin, I heard he was offering you a ride to that place." Hyunsuk said as soon as Jihoon drops the call. He has made up his mind of confronting him since he doesn't have really much time to say it. He walk towards the said guy who has an annoyed expression. When he takes a seat not too close to him, the taller let out a huge groan.

"What about Yoonbin? Are you still mad at him? Really?" Jihoon replied back, eyebrows knit together. He rolls his eyes on his own words and slightly scoffs to himself. "Why do you hate him so much?" Jihoon started to feel somewhat enrage. He doesn't want to but his boyfriend is provoking him.

"Did you agree?" Hyunsuk calmly asks despite the sudden tension between them.

"Why does it have to-"

"DID YOU AGREE OR NOT?" The smallers snaps which caught Jihoon by surprise. It wasn't like any of their normal fights, and the fact that Yoonbin is being involved.

"Yes, I agreed with him because he is my friend. Then what?" The taller answers in his small voice, eyes wavering in fear and slight guilt. Hyunsuk heaves a sigh at that.

"I just hate him to the bones okay? I don't like it when he calls you at home and when you make time for him as if he's important. I know he is your friend but can you not rely on him so much? I mean, hello, I am your boyfriend. It hurts when you always talk about him and treat him the same way you treat me. I just hate it."

Hyunsuk finally let go the obscure thoughts swirling in his mind. Sometimes, he would attempt to open up on him during night when they were just sitting close to each other, but it never been said as he was being dramatically sensitive and thought of lashing his pent up emotions to his boyfriend. With his chest still throbbing in pain, he stand on his feet while running a hand over his face.

Jihoon couldn't believe his ears. He doesn't know when his boyfriend started to feel this way, as if Yoonbin is the third party in their relationship. Was it when he saw their photo on intagram together at an event? or when he took him home after their team's night party? He doesn't wanna know because there's only one person that he loves. Heck, he doesn't even find Yoonbin attractive.

"Don't you have faith in me?" Jihoon emotionally asks, in the verge of breaking. 

"I do Jihoon. I do. But you're so insensitive. I just want a hug because you'll be away for a week. Why is it hard for you to give?"

The taller started to feel guilty. He likes to take the blame as he knows sometimes he wasn't being considerate of his boyfriend's feeling whenever he would take Yoonbin's call during dinner or when he would promised him to attend a group night out. He can't just say no.

"But h-he is just a friend. I am all yours, you know that. You're my only boyfri-"

"I know Jihoon, I know. But whenever you mention his name when we're together, I just cannot ignore the feeling. I am so fucking jealous."

In the spur of the moment, Jihoon find himself sobbing ugly to his palms. He is taking the responsibility of his boyfriend's words. And everything he does with Yoonbin suddenly doesn't feel right. He knows he was partially at fault.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being insensitive..." 

The taller chokes up as he speaks. Hyunsuk just watches as the scene unfold before his eyes.

Jihoon's sobs grows only louder when he look up and sees Hyunsuk just staring at him, expressionless. The thought makes him cry in anguish. But in reality, Hyunsuk just wants to give him a chance to speak his side. 

"You know how much I love you right?"

It sends a tingling sensation to Hyunsuk's chest upon hearing his boyfriend's last sentence. It was the same feeling he felt when they first tell each other their feelings. The feeling you can't really describe but you know it feels good.

"Shhh, okay, stop crying. I'm sorry too for lashinh out my anger to you. You know, sometimes, I tend to overthink a lot. But it's okay now. I understand. And hey, I love you too." Hyunsuk takes the spot next to his boyfriend, had enough of the endless apology from his boyfriend. He quickly wipe away the pooling tears in his eyes before soothingly rubs a hand on Jihoon's back. How can he not be affected with it? Jihoon's sobs is enough for him be emotional too.

His gesture makes the latter to throw himself bashfully to his chest. The smaller let out a slight groan upon the impact as he lovingly cradles Jihoon's figure and leaving a soft kiss on its forehead.

"Cancel Yoonbin, I'll offer you a ride." Hyunsuk started off after a long silence. The latter snaps his head up to him as he thought it wasn't over yet. "But you have to go to work. I don't wanna trouble you." Jihoon worriedly looks into the other's eyes.

"If it's you, I don't mind."

There was a sound of doorbell that prevents Jihoon from objecting and Hyunsuk couldn't be more thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> idk but i feel like this is rushed? i'm sorry if this is badly written. ik and i just wanted to contribute to sukhoon au. anw, what do you think of this? pls let me know in the comments. :)


End file.
